


God's parasites in abandoned sites

by GhostDance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDance/pseuds/GhostDance
Summary: Voldemort抓住了Harry。Voldemort認出了Harry。然後呢？





	God's parasites in abandoned sites

Draco站在自己房間門外，他死死地瞪著地上花紋繁複的地毯，一股恐懼的浪潮席捲他全身肆意踐踏著他的心智，他全身血液凝固，無法動彈，眼前一片漆黑。

他瘋狂地喘著氣，像一個瀕死之人憤恨不甘的最後掙扎，企圖用苟延殘存破碎的呼吸和這個世界撕扯著建立最後的聯繫。

耳邊有人在吶喊，在哭泣，伴隨著嘲笑和鋪天蓋地尸山血海般的惡毒。

他想抬起手捂住耳朵，可是僵硬的身體甚至連這點可悲的仁慈都不願意給他。

為什麼？為什麼他****必須****站在這裡，聽著這世上最惡心和殘忍的暴行之一。

因為是他的****主人****要求，在大家和那位大難不死的男孩****娛樂****過後，他負責收拾殘局，照顧好這位名為救世主的玩具，保證他不會隨時隨地陷進死亡邊緣，同時乾乾淨淨。

他像個什麼？一個皮條客，看管好手底下的洩慾工具，方便他偉大的同盟們可以隨時玩弄。

而營業場所是****他的****房間。

※※

Draco低著頭站在房間里，每一吋都是他從小看到大熟悉又親切的地方，可是現在。現在空氣中一貫有的輕柔花香不見了，取而代之的是讓Draco想吐的惡心的情慾味道和濃重可怖的血腥味，昭示著這裡有過怎樣醜陋的罪孽。

他甚至不敢抬頭看向他的床，那張有著過於奢華尺寸和柔軟舒適的床，一直被家養小精靈整理得乾淨整潔的床，現在他不想想象那變成了什麼樣子。還有……在那上面躺著的人。

Draco低著頭靠近了床邊，嘴唇在顫抖，他用力地抿緊試圖抑制自己的失控，然後他快速地看了一眼床。

就一眼，Draco甚至不敢停留目光多過兩秒，他握緊了拳頭，一直背叛他大腦的身體總算給了他一點微不足道的慈悲，讓他還能把尖刀攪進胸膛般鮮血淋漓的痛苦給予雙手來表達。

他的視線一片模糊，他不可能做得到。他做不到、做不到、**_**_做不到_**_**。

Harry（什麼時候變成Harry了？Draco無不痛苦地想，在這種時候恰恰最不需要有著任何更近一步的親密聯繫，光是那直呼名字的帶來的共情就足以讓他再度崩潰，可是用他一貫嘲諷語調帶出的波特卻被他不該有的氾濫的感情切斷了）他躺在那裡，身上遍佈血污，淤青、傷痕、血液和體液混雜在一起，身體以古怪的姿勢扭曲著，支離破碎得好像一切作為人該有的尊嚴、身份、生命都在他身上流失殆盡。

Draco甚至都還沒有勇氣仔細看。

他喪失力氣坐在地上，雙手抱緊曲起的腳，像個無助的孩子等待著必然的命運，埋頭痛哭。


End file.
